In a related art, an equipment unit is prevalent which has embedded therein a control apparatus which performs various equipment controls based on data obtained from a network; a printer and an MFP (multifunction printer), etc., which perform printing, etc.; a projector which performs projecting based on data input via the network from a different computer.
Patent Document 1 discloses a computer which can be connected to a provider network and/or the Internet.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses an equipment unit which allows transmission of information to a network while being in a sleep mode.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses that a process related to communications is expressed in a hierarchy which is divided into a transport layer, a network layer, etc.